Moonlight and Shooting Stars
by Bamfbabe
Summary: Remus and Severus chat about love, life and laundry. no slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.  
  
Authors note: This is just a plot bunny that got loose, and demanded to be written down. My apologies to those waiting for an update on my other story, it will come! (Soon, I'm going to Wexford for a 4 day break, so hopefully inspiration will strike. more will come though! never fear!) I'm just having some technical difficulties right now. (Technical difficulties translate as writers block... The curse of any writer!) There's more to come on this story too, although as this isn't a planned story, I'm not sure how much more.  
  
As always, Reviews are very much appreciated, and flames will be used to toast marshmallows! Many thanks, Bamfbabe.  
  
Moonlight and Shooting Stars  
  
The portrait closed behind him with a soft thump, leaving only echoes of laughter and music in his ears. Remus had always marvelled at his friend's ability to see the bright side of every situation, but tonight he simply couldn't deal with their happiness. It was their third last night at Hogwarts, and Remus was feeling more than a little depressed. He couldn't even begin to understand how this warranted a party. He slipped on the invisibility cloak James had lent him, and started to walk.  
  
He walked aimlessly around the school, for what seemed like hours, before deciding on his final destination. Remus had always felt it was the Astronomy Tower that had kept him sane during his seven years at Hogwarts. Any time things had become too much for him; a night spent watching the stars usually sorted him out. Occasionally couples interrupted his contemplations, but he was usually left in peace, alone with the stars and his thoughts.  
  
Tonight he needed to be alone with his memories. He needed time to memorise every detail of the only place he had ever felt wanted in. He needed to remember what it felt like to fit in. While he thought about this it occurred to him that this was probably why he didn't feel as happy as James. James had his whole life stretched out before him. He was looking forward to beginning Auror training, going out with the prettiest girl in school, and had a future to look forward to. Remus knew all he had in front of him was the life of an outcast. The life of a werewolf. He knew he would be forced to live alone. With these not so happy thoughts wandering round his head, he ran up the steps to the tower.  
  
As he neared the wooden door he was running as fast as he could. He could feel a lump well up in his throat, and knew he needed to get out in the fresh air as soon as possible. He reached the door and threw it open. The sight that greeted him was not what he had been expecting.  
  
"Severus... I uh... Well, I didn't... Um I... I'll just go... go... Somewhere else..."  
  
"Don't leave on my account." He muttered the phrase quietly, but Remus still heard.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who came up here on my own..." Remus thought he heard a small hollow laugh, before Severus answered.  
  
"I thought I was..."  
  
"Look I'll go... You were here first, and well, you obviously came up here to be alone..." Remus hadn't a clue what else to say. This was the first time they had spoken civilly to each other.  
  
"Like I said, don't go on my account. I won't get in your way..." Severus looked around as he said this, and Remus noticed an odd expression on his face. It was an expression that Remus knew well. He had used it so many times before. It meant: please don't leave. He couldn't ignore it.  
  
"Sure, I guess I can reminisce while you're here..." Remus noticed a small glimmer of gratitude in those black eyes before it was skilfully hidden. An awkward silence followed, and he felt he had to fill it. "What did you come up to think about? If you don't mind me asking..." He didn't expect an answer, and was surprised when he got one.  
"Life, the universe and everything."  
  
Remus laughed. "Could you be a little bit more specific?"  
  
He heard Severus sigh before he answered. "How about love, life and laundry then?"  
  
Remus was shocked. Here was his supposed archenemy having a civil conversation with him. He had a feeling this was one of those things that he would laugh about in later life. Outwardly, however, he just raised an eyebrow and asked "laundry?"  
  
Severus laughed and answered "Yeah... I was thinking about the time a certain fiery redhead told me I needed to wash my pants..."  
  
Remus let a small smirk play across his features before saying "Those were the days... We were bastards though..." He was once again surprised by the answer he got.  
  
"Well... I did give as good as I got most of the time. I suppose it wasn't all your fault..." Severus sighed and then continued. "I never did cross the line to downright dangerous though..."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that whole thing... I mean, that was so far beyond the line-" He would have kept on going, but Severus interrupted. "I've told you before, it wasn't your fault. Black on the other hand..." 


End file.
